You Have Reach The Elysium
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth's half-brother Zachary Gales was a victim of Bullying...and because of that he took his own life. Bullying is a serious thing. Annabeth knows this, Percy knows this, everyone SHOULD know this. This is how she reacts to the situation and how Percy helps her get through it all. Dedicated to Zachary Gales. You have reached the Elysium.


**Dedicated to my friend: **_**Zachary Gales**_.

**Who committed suicide because of bullying.**

**I hope you reach the Elysium, Zach.**

Annabeth's POV

I have never understood why people bully other people? What kind of person are they, who seek fun in the misery of others? What kind of person enjoys making other people feel bad, humiliating them…

I think that's wrong. Very wrong. People like that make me so angry…they don't just hurt one person, they hurt numerous others. I remember how he used to be. His blonde hair that fell over his bright eyes, his smile and the joy he caused so many people by just being in his presences.

Now he was gone.

So many people cried, so many people are still crying. He didn't deserved what he got. He was such a bright person…

I blinked away tears and my half-sister told me the news that we had lost one of our own. He wasn't only my half-brother, he was my friend. A person I could trust to make me smile when I needed it. Now I didn't have that…

I tried to imagine cabin 6 with an empty bed at the end. The bed he used to sleep at. All the Athena kids gathered around the bed and waited for me to say something.

"Zach will be missed. He-he was a valueable member of our cabin, smart and filled with life…I remember his laugh…his-…" It was hard to continue.

Thank gods, malcom took over.

"Zachary Gales…you won't have to suffer anymore, buddy. You will reach the Elysium…Rest in Peace." Malcolm said.

He was always much better with words than I was.

Percy burst through the cabin doors, startling all of us. He walked over to me and wrapped me in his strong arms. I cried silently in his shoulders as my cabin mates headed over to where his shroud would be burned.

"He didn't deserve to die, Percy! He did!" I sobbed into his dark blue shirt.

"He didn't, Annabeth. I know he didn't. But as Malcolm said…he reached the Elysium. He's in a better place."

I nodded, knowing that he was right.

And I knew I didn't have to worry too much…One day I'll see Zach again. One day I would see his smile again and hear his laugh.

*Time Lapse*

That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out to the beach, where I could think straight. As I walked though the sand I felt a presence around me. When I turned around, I saw the ghostly figure of Zachary Gales.

He was smiling at me like he used to do…so full of life and laughter.

How could someone cause him to do such a horrible thing as taking your own life….how? Why?!

Tears came towards my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks, but he wiped them away.

"_It's okay, Annabeth. I'm better now. I don't have to suffer or be sad anymore. Promise me you won't cry anymore._" He said.

I nodded and he laughed.

His laugh filled me with joy and sadness. I blinked and more tears fell…when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice call out.

Percy was slowly walking out of the water, perfectly dry, a worried expression on his face. He came over to me and once again I cried in his arms.

"I saw him, Percy…he said he was happy."

"He is, Wise Girl…Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin."

I nodded, "Okay."

*2 Years Later*

The picture of Zachary Gales still remained in the photo books of the Athena cabin. All of our loved ones were there. It didn't matter if they were with us or not.

We will never forgot those of us who have left us. Because they will always be a part of us. Always.

**Dedicated to Zachary Gales.**

**You reached the Elysium at last, my friend.**

**You have finished your battle.**

**Rest in peace.**

**I'm sorry this wasn't my best story. I'm too sad to think straight. But I wanted to make this…something that would show that he left a GIANT hole in the heart of all his friends…**

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
